poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Wonderland High's cafeteria/Meeting Courtley Jester
This is how At Wonderland High's cafeteria and meeting Courtley Jester goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). the Wonderland High cafetiera, Apple just gets her serving of lunch Apple White: Thank you. Hammer: Care for some mashed potatoes? his hammer nose to smash the potatoes Apple White: Uh. No thanks! Cody Fairbrother: Oh. Yummy. Mashed potatoes: What are you looking at? Cody Fairbrother: Ummm. Nothing. away nervously Ryan and Connor are having lunch Ryan F-Freeman: Connor. What do you got for lunch? Connor Lacey: I got what Raven's having. Bertram T. Monkey: I have to admit, Connor. This vinegar-and-oyster surprise is kinda tasty. I wonder why it's called that? oyster appears from inside Bertram's bowl Oyster: That's the surprise. oysters appear Oysters: Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa! Matau T. Monkey: Looks like my twin brother is surprised. Crash Bandicoot: We still got half the day ahead after lunch. Twilight Sparkle: Crash is right. Bunga: I think we will be ready for what's coming. Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. You got here? I guess the next half could be tricky. Evil Ryan: Tricky is good. Tricky, Ryan and I can do. Connor Lacey: You know that, Evil Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Yup. I guess we should eat up. afar Nurse Nancy Cortex: Hmm. Perfect. an apple from a porcupine student I'll take that. Thank you. Porcupine: Oh. Whatever you say! Nurse Nancy Cortex: a bite of the apple Hmmm. If only I could get that friend of Ryan's alien watch device and the Ninja Power Stars. My brother Jestro would be so happy. card lands on Nancy's nose Nurse Nancy Cortex: Hey, who send a card to land on my nose? removes the card of her nose and reads the writing Nurse Nancy Cortex: "Dear, Nancy, I hear that you wanted to get the Ultimatrix and the Ninja Power Stars. Come see me and we could make a deal. From, Courtley Jester." Hmm. I guess she wants to see me. Perhaps, she knows me. Back to the gang Ryan F-Freeman: I guess I like it. Evil Ryan: I don't recommend liking it too much. This world has a way of making things tricky. Matau T. Monkey: If it get tricky, we will figure this out. Every puzzle has a question or a solution. Connor Lacey: That's right, Matau. Sci-Ryan: I like that plan. Courtley Jester: Ah, what a clever way to put it! Mind if I take a seat? around Kitty. Madaline! It is such a treat to see you two back in Wonderland! Sci-Ryan: Ok. Who invited this wildcard girl here? Lizzie Hearts and Evil Ryan Do you know who she is? Lizzie Hearts: Everyone, meet Courtley Jester. You might say she's a real wild card around these parts. Evil Ryan: Hello, Miss Jester. Courtley Jester: Oh, why, it's little Lizzie Hearts. And her brother, Ryan Hearts. You know. I didn't even noticed you sitting there... Evil Ryan: his eyes Courtley Jester: ....Right next to me. chuckle Evil Ryan: Hey! This is your future queen and leader you are talking to! Courtley Jester: Oh! Are you now? chuckles Evil Ryan: Oh. Why I oughta... Sci-Ryan: Wait! Stop! You can't fight her! Evil Ryan: Oh. You are right, bud. Fighting's not the answer. Courtley Jester You're just lucky that ladies are present, Jester Girl. Bertram T. Monkey: Anyhow. Courtley Jester. Are you a student at Wonderland High as well? Courtley Jester: I'm the student body president. You might say it's my business to know what's going on around here. Starting with to see Ryan who. Are. You? Ryan F-Freeman: I am Ryan. Nice to meet you. This is Apple White, Briar Beauty and Raven Queen. Crash Bandicoot: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. And this is Matau T. Monkey. Element of Helpfulness and Ryan's apprentice. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Also known as Connor Queen. Bertram T. Monkey: Names Bertram T. Monkey. Apprentice of Master Xehanort and bandmate of the Cyberlings. And that's Ash, Cody, Thomas and some others you met before. Sci-Ryan: Raven and her friends are from Ever After High. Courtley Jester: And you're here because? Matau T. Monkey: It's... Lizzie gasps kind of a long story. Lizzie Hearts: Which you do not have time to tell. Sci-Ryan: secretley But, my friends and I learned that someone is planing to overthrow the Queen of Hearts. And we come to stop it. Courtley Jester: You don't say.... Evil Ryan: He DID say. Lizzie Hearts: And far too much at that. Sci-Ryan: Sorry. I did remember what Matau told his master. Crash Bandicoot: You don't even know the half of it, mate. Maybe Courtly could help us find a way to get excused from school. I mean, the vice-principal that everyone in this school is talking about is more strict then Headmaster Grimm. Raven Queen: Seriously! Connor and I've never met anyone who's such a stickler for rules. Ryan F-Freeman: You and me both, Raven. Courtley Jester: Hmm. On the contrary, Ryan's cheek with her fingers I think the vice-principle is very keen on Ryan's nose shaking things up. Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, Courtsey. I guess you know that. Evil Ryan: Connor Connor, you think Courtley will help us? Connor Lacey: I guess so. they hear the school Bell ring Sci-Ryan: There's the bell. Courtley Jester: It has been so interesting meeting you girls and your friends. jumps off the edge of the floor. Ryan looks down and see her on a floating fish Courtley Jester: smugly Good luck in your classes. Matau T. Monkey: Something smells fishy about her, Connor. And for once it isn't my dinner I had. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: We could head to class. The sooner we graduate, the sooner we can find and save Lizzie's mother from some villain. And it will be "Off with thier heads" instead of hers. Lizzie Hearts: You got that right, Ryan. The White Rabbit hops to his next destination and is startled by Nurse Nancy Cortex who is waiting for him Nurse Nancy Cortex: Hang on rabbit. White Rabbit: W-w-what is it, Ms. Cortex? Nurse Nancy Cortex: Those girls with Connor Lacey and his friends. You know, the students from another world? Change thier coursework. Make it more harder! White Rabbit gets frightened and wants to protest but refrains himself from from doing so. He drops his papers and starts to pick them up until Nancy stops him Nurse Nancy Cortex: You don't want to make the vice-principal angry. Do you? White Rabbit: No, no, no-no-no, no no. Nurse Nancy Cortex: Then change thier coursework! Make it impossible! Those heroes. Must not graduate. walks then notices Courtley Jester Courtley Jester: Greetings. Nurse Nancy Cortex: You must be Courtley Jester, daughter of the Joker Card. Courtley Jester: Yes, Nancy. Nurse Nancy Cortex: Yeah. I did tell the White Rabbit to change the transfer students' coursework. Make it a bit too hard. Courtley Jester: Yeah. I heared you, Nancy. Nurse Nancy Cortex: So. You told me in that card that you would make a deal? Courtley Jester: Yes. Here is the deal I am giving you, Nurse Nancy Cortex. If you team up with me to Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts